Envidia
by Hope Withesoul Snape
Summary: Una viñeta de la infancia de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Esta historia participa en el reto "Citas celebres " del foro "La noble y ancestral csa de los Black".


"Este fic participa en el Reto **Citas Célebres** para el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Cita: "Un amigo ofendido es el más encarnizado enemigo" Thomas Jefferson.**

Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por J.K Rowling (GOOD BLESS HER), este relato fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Envidia.**

En una ajetreada calle de Londres, cerca de Vauxhall Road, hubo hace muchos años un edificio cuadrado y sombrío, rodeado por un enorme patio que a ciertas horas se llenaba de el sonido y el bullicio causado por varios niños, custodiado por unas verjas de hierro y una alta reja. Era el orfanato Wool's.

Sentado en la escalinata de piedra que conducían a los pisos superiores, un niño de cabello castaño y piel blanca, descansaba un momento de la tarea de lavar los escalones, en realidad estaba cumpliendo un castigo por hacer llorar a una niña mostrándole una araña, claro que el castigo no fue por mostrársela sino por aventársela al rostro.

-Llorona- Dijo para sí mismo el niño, tomó el cepillo del balde con agua jabonosa y siguió frotando los escalones. Cuando terminó, su labor fue escrupulosamente revisada por Martha, la cuidadora principal y mano derecha de la señora Colé (directora de la institución) Tom Ryddle era el nombre de este pequeño que una vez cumplido su castigo pudo retirarse a su habitación, lo que el chico quería era descansar y sobarse sus bracitos doloridos del esfuerzo hecho al limpiar además de la escalera de piedra, el vestíbulo de baldosas blancas y negras; era un lugar viejo y desgastado pero impecablemente limpio, la señora Colé insistía en que siempre estuviera perfecto para recibir visitas. Lo del vestíbulo había sido otro castigo, por contestarle mal a una de las cuidadoras durante las lecciones de matemáticas de la mañana, así el chico cumplió dos castigos el mismo día.

Billy Stubbs, otro de los niños del orfanato esperaba sentado en la silla junto a la cama del chico, sonrió levemente cuando lo vio entrar y le preguntó.

-¿Vestíbulo o escalera?

-Ambos- Tom acarició a la pequeña cría de conejo que su compañero llevaba entre sus manos, regalo del señor que cada mañana les llevaba leche y verduras, en realidad se la había dado al chiquillo por que la cría ya estaba casi muerta, pero Billy logró devolverle la salud, consiguiéndole comida ayudando en la cocina por las tardes.

-Te duelen los brazos ¿verdad?-Billy era un niño de carácter tranquilo, nadie notaba su presencia hasta que alguien necesitaba consuelo, bastaba conque un niño o niña estuviera triste o preocupado y aparecía Billy para darle palabras de aliento y confortarlo con detalles amables, él actuaba así con todos y Tom Sorvolo Ryddle no era la excepción.

-Estaré bien- Tom miró por la ventana de su habitación, no había mucho que ver pues la ventana daba al patio escolar, Ryddle no aceptaba visitas en su habitación pero podía tolerar al niño de la cría de conejo.

-Entonces ¿jugaremos soccer mañana?- era una pregunta que Billy siempre hacia a Tom para sacarle una sonrisa, pues ambos sabían perfectamente que eran malísimos en ese deporte y además a Tom nadie salvo Billy le hablaba, pudiera decirse que el chico era lo más cercano que tenia a un amigo.

-Mejor no, hay que darles oportunidad de que ellos también ganen alguna vez.-Con una sonrisa de medio lado Tom se acomodó con las piernas extendidas sobre su camastro, y observó por un rato a la cría de conejo.

-Pensé que ese animal se iba a morir.

-Ya ves que no…

-Quizá cuando te hagas mayor deberías ser veterinario.

-Nunca lo he pensado pero sí, es una buena idea.

Una de las cuidadoras asomó la cabeza al cuarto de Tom, y frunció un poco el ceño al verlo charlar tan tranquilo con Billy.

-¿Todo en orden niños?- Tom se dio cuenta que la pregunta iba mas dirigida a Billy que a él,

-Sí señorita- Ahora era Billy quien miraba a la joven con expresión confundida dándole a entender que no había razón para que dudara.

-En un rato se sirve la cena, les sugiero que se aseen.-Los niños asintieron y Billy salió de la habitación de su compañero.

Así pasó el tiempo, con breves encuentros entre aquellos dos niños huérfanos, Billy tenía algún tío perdido por ahí pero nadie había logrado dar con él, ya se había perdido toda esperanza de ello y el chiquillo miraba hacia adelante.

Una tarde Billy le daba de comer a su conejo, Tom lo acompañaba mirando el proceso distraídamente a través de los barrotes de la jaula que un amable carpintero construyó por caridad.

-¿En que piensas Tom?

-En que pasaría si un día apareciera tu tío y te fueras de aquí…

-En el remoto caso de que eso ocurriera, y me fuera de aquí jamás olvidaría a mis amigos y les escribiría con frecuencia- Miró fijamente a Tom usando un tono grave de voz-Te escribiría con frecuencia.-Suspiró y retomó su tono tranquilo de voz, pero nunca sucederá. Te diré que va a pasar; el próximo año escolar estaremos trabajando en donde sea que nos coloque la señora Colé y luego creceremos y haremos nuestras vidas. Eso es lo que veo en nuestro futuro. Tom sonrió levemente.

-Llevando vidas ordinaria ¿no?

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, mira, cuando seamos grandes tendremos trabajos decentes, compraremos una casa y la arreglaremos a nuestro gusto y quizá un día formaremos nuestras propias familias, ¡piénsalo! Nuestros hijos sabrán quienes son sus padres y jamás tendrán que estar en un orfanato.

Tom permaneció en silencio, las ideas de su compañero no sonaban mal, pero él siempre sospechó que había nacido para hacer cosas grandes, cosas que lo harían pasar a la historia y además estaba la cuestión de todas lo que podía hacer con sólo desearlo, quizá la vida tranquila y bucólica era para gente mediocre como Billy, pero no para alguien como Tom Ryddle.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido y un día, casi al finalizar el año escolar, antes del desayuno la señora Colé anunció la visita que se haría en un par de semanas más, irían a la costa a conocer un pequeño pueblito en una playa encantadora, Tom permaneció indiferente ante el aviso, cada año era lo mismo, quizá lo único relevante para el niño es que esa era su ultima excursión, después tendría que trabajar y dar la mitad de su sueldo al señora Colé, es eso pensaba el jovencito cuando las últimas palabras de la directora llamaron su atención.

-Tendremos que tomar medidas de precaución, me han dicho que hay varias cuevas donde cualquier niño desobediente puede perderse y hasta morir ahogado ¿no queremos que eso ocurra verdad niños?-Los críos permanecieron en silencio asustados por esa advertencia, finalmente contestaron al unísono-No señora Colé- La mujer asintió bastante satisfecha.-Bueno, pues que tengan buen provecho, recuerden que hay clases que tomar y espero que hayan hecho su deberes.-La directora salió de comedor, dejando desayunar a los infantes. El tema de conversación entre los niños era el inminente viaje, Tom bebía su leche en completo silencio cuando una niña se acercó a él y lo empujó haciendo que se la derramará encima, Ryddle maldijo en su mente, levantó la cara y dijo en su acostumbrado frio tono de voz.

-¿Puedes explicarme cuál es tu problema, Benson?-La aludida jugueteaba nerviosamente con un dedal de planta.

-Mi problema eres tú, bicho raro, no tengo manera de probarlo pero sé que tú fuiste quien le arrojó la serpiente a Whalley en el último paseo al campo y que además le quitaste el yoyo que le regalaron en navidad.

-En algo tienes razón- Tom se levantó y encaró a Amy Benson, hablándole en un tono de voz espeluznante, casi como el siseo de una serpiente- No puedes probarlo y si no te andas con cuidado quizá algo malo te pudiera pasar a ti en el siguiente paseo o quizá a tu gran amigo Bishop, dile que ya estoy harto de que llenen de lodo los escalones justo cuando acabo de limpiarlos.-La niña se estremeció con las amenazas de Ryddle pero aun así tuvo el ánimo de empujarlo antes de decirle.

-Ojalá pudiéramos librarnos de ti, maldito fenómeno.- La niña dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.

Una semana después, Tom leía con las piernas estiradas en su camastro, últimamente estaba interesado en las leyendas de la era del Rey Arturo, quería saber acerca de aquel hechicero mítico llamado Merlín, algo dentro su ser anhelaba esa clase de conocimiento. Billy entró con una expresión triste en el rostro, se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Tom, éste bajó su libro y entornó los ojos preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Billy levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Encontraron a mi tío…-Tom se incorporó, dejo a un lado su libro y miró al niño.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me voy a ir a Manchester, él va a cuidar de mí, es un Lord ¿sabes? Me ha dicho que tendré la mejor educación y que sí yo quiero cuando sea mayor estudiare veterinaria o lo que sea ¡Es maravilloso! Pero por otro lado no lo conozco, se ha portado amable conmigo pero la verdad Tom estoy asustado.

-Entonces te vas a Manchester ¿cuándo?-Tom sintió el pinchazo de los celos en su corazón, celos de la buena fortuna del único niño a quien Ryddle había podido considerar un amigo o algo parecido, celos porque Billy se iría del orfanato a una vida mucho mejor y por alguna extraña razón el saber la buena nueva lo hacia sentirse ofendido.

-En las vacaciones de verano, mi tío le ha pedido a la señora Colé que me deje quedarme un tiempo aquí, para poder adaptar mis habitaciones en su mansión y porque él tiene que arreglar asuntos en el parlamento, te digo todo esto y ni yo puedo creérmelo. Dice que podría llevarme a un hotel, pero que estaría solo y me aburriría enseguida, por eso me quedare un tiempo más aquí.-Billy se frotaba nerviosamente las manos, pero advirtió la mirada de Tom, confundió la ira de esos ojos con tristeza porque agregó-¡Oh vamos! Te dije que te escribiría seguido y cumpliré mi palabra, no te pongas así.- Billy esperó una respuesta de Tom, pero él chico Ryddle permanecía en un obstinado silencio, Billy se asomó por la ventana-¡mira la hora! Tengo que darle de comer a mi conejo.

-¿Te llevaras a ese bicho contigo?

-Pues sí, pensaba hacerlo, pero si tú lo quieres puedo dejarlo aquí para que lo cuides.

-¡YO NO QUIERO TU MALDITO CONEJO! ¡NO QUIERO TUS SOBRAS!

-¿Qué te pasa Tom?

-Te crees que por ser pariente de un Lord me vas a menospreciar, a verme por encima del hombro a pesar de que casi llegue a pensar que éramos amigos ¡pues fíjate que no! Yo también hare cosas grandes un día y a ver quien le rinde honores a quien ¡Seré más grande que un Lord!-Por primera vez desde que se conocían Tom usó el tono de voz como siseo de serpiente con el otro niño. Billy abrió los ojos dividido entre el miedo y la confusión, pero aun así contestó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que somos amigos! ¡Yo sólo quiero conocer mejor al hermano de mi madre, quiero crecer en paz y hacer mi vida! ¡Yo no pedí esto! Tú sabes que creí que estaría trabajando el siguiente año.-Billy se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, ocultando su rostro para que Tom no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.-Yo sólo quiero saber más sobre mi mamá, sin perder a mi amigo en el proceso.-Luego abandonó la habitación, dejando Tom sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos de venganza.

Al día siguiente Tom se escapó de las clases alegando un terrible dolor de estomago, lo enviaron a la enfermería, pero en vez de dirigirse ahí, se encaminó hacia la jaula del conejo de Billy, tomó al animalito y sin piedad le retorció el cuello, primero pensó en dejarlo en la jaula para que el ingrato de Billy lo encontrará, pero no, debía ser algo mas ¿Cómo decirlo? Más llamativo, algo para que todos los idiotas del orfanato supieran que no debían meterse con Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, de pronto, tuvo una excelente idea, dejo la puerta de la jaula abierta para simular que el conejo había escapado, envolvió el cadáver con un viejo saco de arpillera y lo escondió entre un montón de materiales de construcción, de los cuales tomó un pedazo de cuerda que serviría a su propósito. Sorprendentemente todo el proceso no le tomó más de cinco minutos, luego retomó su camino a la enfermería esperando ansioso la hora de la cena. Durante el resto del día se mantuvo alejado de Billy, aguantando la risa cuando el niño comenzó a buscar por todas partes a su conejo ignorando la mirada de sospecha que le lanzó. Finalmente a la hora de la cena, Tom no bajó, las cuidadoras lo disculparon por el supuesto dolor de estomago, cuando el personal y los niños estuvieron en el comedor Tom salió sigilosamente de su habitación, tomó el cadáver del conejo y el trozo de cuerda, se dirigió al pasillo principal, por donde todos tenían que pasar para ir a las habitaciones, rodeó el cuello del animalito con la soga y pensó en colgarlo de la viga central, pero en su emoción de venganza Ryddle había olvidado lo alto que estaba el techo, se concentró intensamente deseando poder colgarlo, entonces el cadáver del conejo flotó hasta la viga y el lazo se anudó alrededor de ésta, suspiró satisfecho, regresó a su habitación y se recostó esperando el momento en que la cena terminaría, una cuidadora se asomó a su cuarto y al verlo en su cama se alejó masticando el panecillo que levaba en la mano. Ryddle sonrió felicitándose por ser tan precavido, si alguien lo culpaba, tenía de coartada la palabra de la cuidadora. Un grito de horror rompió el silencio del pasillo, Tom supo que había llegado el momento de disfrutar su obra, bajó hacia el pasillo mirando la confusión ocurrida por el descubrimiento de conejo, Amy jugueteaba nerviosa con su dedal de plata y Billy lloraba escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos de Martha mientras que ésta trataba en vano de consolarlo, Tom hizo una aparición casi teatral entre toda la gente ahí reunida, disfrutando enormemente al fingir estupor ante lo ocurrido, la señora Colé entornó los ojos mirándolo con suspicacia, luego dispersó a todos enviándolos a sus habitaciones y llamó a gritos al conserje para que quitara al animal de ahí.

Desde entonces nadie volvió a hablar con Tom, Billy se mantenía bien alejado de él, luego nadie supo cómo, pero el día del paseo al mar, Tom consiguió que Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop lo acompañaran a conocer una cueva, al salir de ahí los niños jamás volvieron a ser los mismos, estaban en un shock producido por el horror de lo que vieron, y jamás volvieron a hablar, desde entonces todos los niños le tuvieron terror a Tom, se mantenían alejados de él, si lo encontraban en el pasillo lo evitaban y bajaban la mirada, si Ryddle quería un libro o algo se lo daban sin mayor vacilación, hasta las cuidadoras mantenían una actitud precavida con el chico y la directora se cuestionaba que hacer con él. Tom descubrió que el miedo te hace ser respetado.

Unos días antes de que terminaran las vacaciones de verano, el rumor que corría por todo el orfanato era que el tío de Billy se lo llevaría el fin de semana, había enviado un sirviente para que le tomara medidas pues según dijo le harían mucha ropa nueva, Eric Whalley había conseguido una beca para seguir estudiando, la única condición es que tendría que licenciarse en leyes, Eric estaba feliz porque su sueño de ser abogado sería una realidad, Amy Benson había conseguido trabajo con el más prestigioso sombrero de Londres que aceptó contratarla debido a la lástima que le provocó su mudez, mientras que A Dennis le consiguió empleo como ayudante en un taller de curtir pieles. Total que todo parecía ir bien para los chicos del orfanato menos para Ryddle, la señora Colé estaba buscando como loca un lugar para que el muchachito trabajara. Tom estaba espoleado por la envidia de que todos esos que lo trataron mal hubieran conseguido buenos puestos de trabajo, que ellos tendrían una mejor vida que él, los odiaba y deseó con todo su ser que la piel se les llenara de granos espantosos para que nadie los quisiera cerca.

Cuando aparecieron los brotes, lo primero que pensó la señor Colé era que tenía una epidemia de varicela y estaba lidiando con ello, cuando un día un hombre vestido con un extraño traje de terciopelo morado pidió hablar con ella y después con Tom acerca de una beca para un colegio, la verdad la señora Colé estaba aliviada de saber que no tendría que preocuparse por el chico más que en vacaciones.

Después de la entrevista con el hombre de barba larga y ropa extravagante, el brote de varicela desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Billy se fue con su tío el Lord en un lujoso carruaje y jamás volvió a saber nada sobre Tom Ryddle, aunque muchos años después, su esposa y sus hijos fueron asesinados por un sujeto enmascarado que se decía seguidor de un tal "Lord Voldemort".


End file.
